2007-09-05
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Glenn Tilbrook, Matt Hardy, Denise Scott, Antoinette Halloran, Guests: Glenn Tilbrook, Antoinette Halloran, Denise Scott, Matthew Hardy (as Mathew Hardy), C.W. Stoneking (as C.W. Stoneking & his Primitive Horn Orchestra) The teams were Alan, Antoinette and Matt, and Myf, Glenn and Denise. The games played were Know Your Product, Look What They've Done..., Common People, Substitute, and The Final Countdown. Official description Episode Thirty One (05/09/2007) Our special guests this week are solo artist & Squeeze frontman Glenn Tilbrook, charismatic comedian Denise Scott, stunning soprano Antoinette Halloran and Melbourne comic Matt Hardy. This week's show also features the amazing voice of CW Stoneking and his Primitive Horn Orchestra, performing an original song called "Dodo Blues". Myf's Team Myf's team shares stories about catching fire... and you shall bear witness to one of Denise Scott's finest TV moments! Solo artist Glenn Tilbrook is best known as the frontman of british pop band Squeeze, the group that gave us such hits as 'Tempted', 'Pulling Mussels From A Shell' and the hugely popular 'Cool For Cats'. He currently has two solo albums, The Incomplete Glenn Tilbrook and Transatlantic Ping-Pong. Tilbrook co-wrote some of the songs for his solo recordings with artists such as Ron Sexsmith, Chris Braide and Aimee Mann. In 2006, a documentary following Glenn on his November 2001 tour across America was released - called 'Glenn Tilbrook: One for the Road'. In 2007, Squeeze reformed to embark on a tour of the US and UK. Glenn is currently touring Australia in a jayco motorhome with his partner and four sons. Blonde-haired and bushy-tailed, Denise Scott braves Spicks & Specks with her brilliant suitcase of unravelling stories once more. A self-professed expert on family life, this Melbourne comedian brings a refreshing style of comedy inspired by everyday domestic stories and topical observations we can all relate to. In previous stand-up routines she's told the public how she got drunk at her son's fourth birthday party, how she once adorned his skateboard with daggy decoupage, and how she worried when he discovered lawn bowls at 15. Alan's Team ALAN: Distressingly, nothing even remotely interesting happened in this episode. I blame myself. Let's never speak of it again. One of Australia's best sopranos Antoinette Halloran used to be a waitress until she was sacked for eating too many scones! Her stunning voice has since earnt her major singing roles in La Boheme, Cosi fan Tutte, Madama Butterfly, Don Giovanni, The Gondoliers and Lakmé for Opera Australia and Melbourne Opera. Solo appearances include the Hong Kong Philharmonic Orchestra, Melbourne Symphony Orchestra and Sydney Philharmonia Choirs, and in concert with Elvis Costello for the Sydney Festival. She also featured as a guest judge and panellist on the ABC television series OperatunityOz. Long before Melbourne-based comedian Matt Hardy cemented himself on the UK live circuit in the 90's, he had high hopes of sporting Michael Jacksons red & black leather jacket form the 'Beat It' video. Matt has since written a book titled Saturday Afternoon, a light-hearted and hilarious look at his life in the 1980s as a supporter of the St Kilda Football Club, which became the basis for a sold-out multi-media one-man show at the Melbourne International Comedy Festival. He also appeared at MICF with his own take on Charlie & The Chocolate Factory. In 2006, Hardy was chosen by the Nova 100 as a presenter of a comedy afternoon show throughout the Commonwealth Games. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes